


Who I Am

by Starbird



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbird/pseuds/Starbird
Summary: Jyn reflects inwardly as the Rogue One team escapes Eadu.





	Who I Am

Who I am has never been easy. It’s been a path fraught with loss, anger, lies, broken promises, and distrust. Friends have died, friends have lied, friends have cheated. Sometimes it’s been hard to see who the true enemy is, so I’ve stopped even trying. The enemy had turned within, but I’d carried on, trapped within myself. No one needed to know the inside as long as the outside was secure and impervious to even the slightest thing. A hardened shell with an even harder interior, a black hole allowing nothing to escape.

            It’s safer that way.

            Anger is easier. Keep your head down, don’t look up, use anger as the fuel for everything you do. Anger covers up everything until there is nothing left, suffocated by that one single, powerful emotion. Nothing else means anything and nothing else matters.

            They say Vader lives on anger alone. I bet I could teach him a thing or two.

            I used to be in control. Now I’m the one not being trusted – when I’m not even the one lying. There have been times when that distrust is earned, but this is not one of them. I’ve been lied to the entire time, from the very start. Is there no one left to trust? Is everyone so self-serving? I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. I have loyalties to no one and to nothing. I’ve been forced into this war by the Alliance even though they’ve brought me nothing but pain and continue to dish that out. Their bombs killed my father and nearly killed me, and I don’t expect they’d be sorry.

            They got what they came for. I’ll bet they’ll be real happy with themselves and proud of a job well done.

            And as soon as the biggest liar they have working for them is done talking to them, I am going to call him on it. Because someone has to pay, and it might as well be him.

            He’s as guilty as the rest of them.

            Who I am is someone who has never backed down, someone who deserves more than what she’s gotten but expects nothing, and someone not to cross. I make my mark, and I make it deep. He has no idea what is about to hit him.

            Because who I am, and what I am, is strong. Nothing, and no one, can break me.


End file.
